uncoditional love
by andiwainne
Summary: They have finally started a life together but what lies ahead for them now. complete fluff
1. Meeting the Boltons

Gabriella Bolton was disturbed from her peaceful slumber by someone kissing. She pretended as if she was sleeping to see what he would. Troy Bolton realised that she was awake and decided to have some fun. He kissed all around her face and placed butterfly kisses all the way up her jaw line. Gabriella was finding it very difficult to keep up the act but when he started to suck on her sensitive spot she could not help but releasing a moan. Troy smiled and continued with what he was presently occupied with. She pulled him up to meet her lips as she kissed him with all the passion and love she had for him as he kissed her back with the same amount if not more. Their friends always told them that after 2 years of marriage and 5 years of being together they still acted as if they had just met and just fell in love.

"Knock knock" came a voice from outside the bedroom door along with a knock. They recognised this voice as one of the many faithful servants Troy and Gabriella had hired. They pulled apart from each other with a groan and answered back

"What is it Kerry" troy called back

"Just checking to see you were awake and your friends are all downstairs" she answered back quickly and left.

They went back to kissing each other and roaming hands until they pulled away knowing where it would lead. They got changed out of their pyjamas and had a shower and got dressed. Gabriella came out first and put on a short jeans skirt but not too short and a blue top with short sleeves and a v-neck and a pair of blue flip-flops. She did not have work today so she just planned on spending the day at home with her friends and Troy. She put up her hair in a high ponytail and decided to put on lotion that she knew drove Troy wild. Troy came out and slipped his arms around her waist as he kissed her neck.

"Baby you are so unfair" troy said into her neck

"What have I done" she said in mock confusion

"How do you expect me to keep my hands off you now" he replied still kissing her neck"

She turned around in his arms and looked at him up and down. He was wearing a white shirt with khaki shorts and a pair of white vans. She kissed him square on the lips and pouted at him.

"I do it every day when you wear that sexy cologne of yours" she answered.

"I'll try but I won't promise" he caved

She smiled at him and hugged him with her head on his chest as he stroked her hair for a few minutes.

Then she pulled away and pulled him along.

"C'mon I am hungry and Chad might decide to come up here and eat us alive." She told him. He put her on his back and gave her a piggy back down the stairs as they saw their friends sitting in the kitchen eating and talking with the servants. She hoped of his back and ran over to hug everyone purposely leaving Chad out.

"Gabi as your big brother I am offended that you did not hug me first"

"Oh did I forget you- sorry" she said and went to grab some breakfast. Everyone started to laugh as Chad picked her up and squeezed her and twirled her around.

"Chad put me down-put me down now" Gabi begged but he just hugged her for the better.

"Troy" she called out. As she said this Chad put her down immediately as she went over to Troy who engulfed her in a loving hug while laughing.

She put her head in his chest as she smothered a laugh. She then pulled away with a look of hurt upon her face. Only Taylor knew that she was only joking and everyone stopped laughing and looked at her.

"I'm sorry Gabs, I didn't mean to hurt you and you know it. C'mon what big brother would hurt his little sis?" Chad said trying to stop himself from laughing.

"You and troy laughed at me" she said looking like she was about to cry.

"Oh baby girl I am sorry will a kiss make it better" He asked thinking she was seriously about to cry.

She nodded her head as he placed his strong arms around her waist and gave a soft loving kiss, and another, and another until

"Guys stop you just got played by Gabi. Our baby sister played you." Taylor said while she and Gabriella doubled over in laughter.

"That is so not fair Gabs and as of now my kisses come at a price because you seriously had me worried that puffy over here hurt you" troy said pouting.

"I love you too" she smiled at him and placed a kiss on his pouting lips.

"Food-F-U-D-E, FOOD IS NEEDED." Chad said while every one once again laughed. Even the servants in the house started laughing as a happy atmosphere spread through the Bolton household.

"Wa-wa" came through the baby monitor as everybody was eating. Gabi and Troy got up and ran up stairs. Troy got there first and picked up their little girl.

"Hey April- ssshhh daddy is here now." The little baby girl calmed down immediately as she felt safe in her daddy's arms. "There ya go-daddy's little angel aren't you" Troy cooed. Then Gabriella came and stood beside him with their little baby boy. Andrew Bolton was already relaxing in his mothers arms.

The Bolton babies were 3 weeks old and the pride and joy of their parents lives.

April-Angel Jasmin Bolton was the youngest by 3 minutes and was a real daddy's girl while Andrew Jonathan Bolton was a fan of both parents. He was a mini version of his dad with his mom's gorgeous brown eyes. While April looked like her mom with a pair of ocean blue eyes like her dad. April was fairly lighter and fussier than her brother but once she is awake he would wake up as well. If he felt that his sister was uncomfortable he would start to cry and April would do likewise for him.


	2. Daddy's love

**Disclaimer: oh my god I am so kissing zac efron and playing monopoly with Vanessa hudgens.**

After calming down the twins they wrapped the tiny babies in a blanket each and brought them downstairs. When they entered the room the Martha and Kelsi came and took the babies from them.

"Oh they are so cute" squealed Martha as Kelsi cooed at Andrew or Drew for short.

"They learn from their dad of course" troy said cockily while smirking.

"Baby your ego is growing again and this time it has gone through the roof" she said while having a piece of mango.

As she picked up a piece of kiwi to put in her mouth he came and snatched it from her fork. "Oh I am sorry sweetheart" he said while planting a kiss on her lips.

"Troy that was not funny, you just stole my last piece….." She was cut off by his lips on hers as they ensued in a passionate kiss.

" guuyys" Taylor wined "can you leave that for the privacy of your bedroom and besides your two adorable babies don't want to see that… do you" Taylor said taking April from Martha and directing the last part of the question at her. They did not stop they just kept on making out until April started to cry. Taylor tried to calm her down but she would not stop she just cried louder. Troy pulled away and went to get his little princess. When he took her from Taylor she started to calm down as he rocked her back and forth and sang softly to her. They all stood there amazed except Gabriella who went to get their bottles ready. When she came back she handed one to troy and took drew from kelsi. They sat side by side as they wrapped the babies and adjusted them to be fed.

"Dingdong" coursed through the house and disturbed the babies slightly. Taylor went to get the door as everyone was too amazed to move. Taylor opened the door and let out a scream which brought everyone out of there revere.

**Who is at the door.cliffhanger. Please people rate and review. This is my first story don't make me beg please.**


	3. IAN

Guys I need 5 reviews to continue with this story or else I am going to give up with this story.


	4. Trouble and reassurance

**Disclaimer: Of course I own HSM and zac efron and Kenny Ortega.- catch the sarcasm.**

Taylor let out an ear splitting scream. "Oh My God.Ah Gabby you have got a visitor" Taylor called still in shock. After all these years she still wondered how this guy had the nerve to come here. "Troy you might want to come too" "now look I am not looking for any trouble Taylor I just want to talk to Gabi . Is that okay with you"

She was about to answer when troy came to the door. "What are you doing at my house Jake?" troy asked in a dangerously low voice. "Who's at the do….or" Gabriella trailed off when she saw who it was. She had April-Angel in her arms and the baby started to get fussy because she didn't like Jake. "Sweetheart take the baby inside and I deal with him okay" "okay" "so the tabloids are true, huh, she really did have a baby." "Wrong she had babies, my babies. Now Jake you listen and you listen good. The next time you pull a stunt like the one you pulled the last time you were here or if you do anything to hurt Gabi or MY children I will personally go to prison for your murder." "Look I admit that what I did was wrong and out of line but I am her friend Troy and I am begging you please troy I need a place to stay for the night. I will leave in the morning you don't have to give me food. Please." Jake begged " all right one night and you leave in the morning you can have food, just don't do anything to my wife, children, servants or friends okay." Thanks man I owe you." "Yeah whatever come on lets go in."

When Troy went inside the house he heard April and Drew crying. He walked over and took April and she immediately started settle and Drew did the same. "Gabi, lets take them up" when troy said this she knew he wanted to talk to her and so did their friends. When they got to the room Troy closed the door and place the babies in their crib. "Okay I am going to tell you something just don't freak out okay" she nodded and he told her all about the conversation he just had. "But what if he tries something like what he did the last time." " If he does you have to promise to tell me okay baby. I love you too much and I hate to see you get hurt." Gabriella nodded and he engulfed her in a hug repeatedly kissing her head and all around her face until he came to her lips where he placed a passionate kiss on her lips. The babies started cooing and that broke them apart. Troy picked up Drew "hey did mommy forget you" he teased while rocking the tiny baby. Gabriella opened her mouth in shock and slapped him on his arm playfully before picking up April, while he just laughed at her and feigned hurt. "Look you see mommy is beating me up" as he said this Drew puked on him and Gabriella laughed before kissing Drew and helping Troy clean up the baby and himself. They walked back downstairs to see their friends about to leave. "Bye guys and bye bye my little cuties Taylor and Sharpay cooed while the others laughed and drew just yawned. "Troy watch out for Jake man he's been looking around for something and don't let Gabi or these babies out of your sight if you do I will kill you." Gavin (Gabi's brother) and the guys said to Troy. "Don't worry I've got it covered." They all hugged or kissed Gabi's cheek and high fived troy before they left.

When the had left Troy told Gabi to always stay with him and always keep the twins near. What they did not know was that Jake was up to something and it was not good.

**What is Jake up to. Please read and review. 5 reviews or else I am deleting this story I mean.**


	5. unneeded guilt

**DISCLAIMER: **_**I own the babies and that's about it.**_

Gabriella and troy had moved the twins portable crib into their bedroom. Jake was in the guest room resting up for his plan tonight. Troy and Gabriella and the babies had been in their room the entire time. "Babe I'm gonna take a shower okay?" troy whispered to here as she was breastfeeding April who had fallen asleep on her breast. Gabriella then unlatched April and put her to sleep beside her brother in the travel cot. She then realised that her breast were leaking and she needed to get downstairs to get a bottle quick or else she would keep running. She put pillows around the twins and locked the door on her way out. She went downstairs quickly and grabbed to bottles to fill them with the breast milk.

MEANWHILE

Jake was in his room asleep when he heard running on the steps. He peaked out to see Gabriella grabbing a bottle and emptying the excess milk into it. "There's no time like the present time" Jake said himself while licking his lips watching Gabriella. He turned around and ruffled his hair to make it look like he had just woken up. He grabbed a scarf to gag her and put it in his pocket. He then picked up two pieces of rope to get her hands and feet. He then started frantically searching around for his knife. When he found it he stuck it into his pocket as well.

WITH TROY

Troy finished having his shower. He emerged from the bathroom to see the twins close to each other looking like they were hugging each other. He smiled and kissed each one on the head. He then realised that gabby was missing. He walked through the closet door into the other room and out that door as Gabby had locked the door. He stood at the top of the steps just watching her amazed and proud of her. He then noticed that Jake was coming from his room looking very suspicious. He hid behind a curtain and watched quietly.

BACK TO GABRIELLA

Gabriella just finished and was putting the bottles in the fridge. She turned around and was fixing her top when she saw Jake. He was standing there yawning. Maybe, just maybe he had changed for the better. Little did she know how wrong she was? She smiled lightly at him. "Hey Jake" she replied chirpily as she tried to make light conversation. "Hey Gabriella how are you" "I'm fine you know just tired with two babies to look after" he smiled at her and went behind her to the fridge. He got a glass from the cupboard. Before he went he sat down beside and looked at her. "You know Gabriella I really should thank you. You made me realise that when I had you I should have never let you go and when I was watching you milk your breast it made me want you even more." Gabriella was beyond shocked. She became even more scared when he grabbed her face and kissed very hard. She was almost sure her lips were bruised. "Jake please don't do this" she begged with tears in her eyes. He grabbed the scarf in his pocket and gagged her. He reached round and grabbed her breast. She slapped his hand away. He was gonna slap her when a strong hand grabbed his and twisted it around. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Jake screamed out. He could have sworn it was broken. The hand grabbed his shoulder and roughly turned him around. He came face to face to a very angry and murderous looking troy. "I warned you Jake. I warned you and now I am going to kill you." Troy punched him hard in the face while the kitchen staff untied and tried to calm down a screaming Gabriella. They were on their break. They only came in when they heard a scream. Troy continued to punch every part on Jake's body. Chad and Gavin chose to come through the door at that very moment. Chad grabbed troy and Gavin grabbed Jake and pulled them away from each other. However troy was so angry he pulled away from Chad and lunged at Jake. He swung at him and you could hear his ribs crack. Chad pulled him back again. "Calm down man, be cool" troy started to calm down. Jake was now knocked out and Gabriella was still screaming in fear. Troy ran over to her and took her in his arms. She sobbed into his chest as he held her tight and tears started to run down his cheek again. After, everyone calmed down and the police and ambulance had been called. Troy was still holding onto Gabriella he refused to let her go even when the twins needed feeding and changing, but Gabriella was not complaining. She was too scared to have him let go. Chad and Gavin were sitting in the camera room watching the footage of what happened and showed it to the police. They both wanted to kill Jake. They went into the living room and saw Gabriella on top of troy fast asleep with tear stains on her face. They stood back and watched as troy caressed her chocolate brown curls. "I love you so much baby and I am so sorry I let that happen to you." He continued to stare at her as tears came to his eyes. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you." "You know it's not your fault right" Chad said as he and Gavin came into the room. "Chad is right for once in his life but dude I gotta say you nearly killed him man." Gavin cut in as they all laughed quietly trying not to wake Gabi. They could see that he still felt guilty. "So how are my niece and nephew and how is my little sister?" Chad asked "the kids are right beside me Chad. Can't you see the double baby carrier? Troy asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. They both took a baby each and held them. Gabi then woke up and smiled at them. She leaned down to troy and kissed him on the lips. "Thanks for saving me once again troy, I love you." She kissed him again until Chad cleared his throat. "Man why do you always have to interrupt." Gavin chided. Gabriella realised that troy still felt guilty and had a plan to make him feel better.

**Oooh. What is Gabriella planning.go troy for saving your woman. The twins are getting bigger roles now.**

**RATE &REVIEW**


	6. the messiest daddy

Gabriella woke up two days later and realised that she was in her bedroom

Gabriella woke up two days later and realised that she was in her bedroom. She tried to move around but troy would not let her go. If any thing he held on tighter. After her plan to cheer up troy had gone well he still found it difficult to not know where she was at any one time. She leaned over and placed a kiss on his earlobe. He did not budge. She tried shaking him vigorously but he still did not budge. She tried shouting but not loud enough to wake up the babies but that did not work. After about twenty minutes of trying to wake him up she had to resort to the last option; teasing him. She pulled up as far as she could so she could whisper in his ear "baby" she moaned dramatically before continuing "I need you so bad, hmmmm" she moaned as she nibbled his ear before whispering again in it "I want you right now before the kids wake up" she whispered seductively. Troy immediately jumped up and rolled over so Gabriella was pinned underneath him. He kissed her long and hard before the need for air became apparent. "Oh so that got you up" she spoke softly as he was still hovering over her. "Well I was awake all along but that just got to me" he replied. As he said this there was a knock on the door followed by two simultaneous cries. Troy got up and opened the door quickly to see Cheryl holding the wailing babies. Cheryl was another one of their servants who they had recently hired to help with the things that Gabi would do because now she would be focusing her attention on the babies. "Good morning sir, they have been awake for about twenty minutes" Cheryl said while handing over the twins that started to settle down once they knew that they were in their daddy's arms. Gabriella grabbed her bathrobe and quickly put it on and practically run to the door when she saw the twins being handed over. Being a young and new mom had taken its toll on her and she was paranoid about everything concerning her babies. She was worried when strangers held them, well not exactly strangers but people she did not know so well. She took Andrew from troy and he snuggled up to his mommy's chest and was calm. Cheryl then handed them a pacifier holder that had two pacifiers in it. He took one out and placed it in April's mouth and handed the container to Gabi. She took the pacifier out and placed it in the baby's mouth. He immediately began to suck on it. Troy lifted up April and placed her on his chest where she immediately tried to grab on to his shirt. Troy was not wearing a shirt and so she began to cry. He placed her beside Gabi on the bed as she laughed and grabbed a shirt to put on quickly as April began to cry even louder. As soon as he had the shirt on he picked her back up because he did not want her to set Andrew of. He placed her on his chest again and she grabbed his shirt with both hands tightly. "Doesn't look like she'll be letting go anytime soon" Gabriella commented while watching troy and April interact. "You can talk" he replied "look at drew". She looked down and realised the position he was in. she held him in her right hand so the back of his head was on her elbow. The front of his head was on her right breast and he was turned slightly to. His right was just where her cleavage was and his feet were against her stomach. When she saw this she had to smile however a foul smell filled he room. "Ah, Gabi I think they might need changing" troy said while chuckling at the face she made at the smell. They brought them over to the changing table and set about the task of changing the babies. Gabriella was now changing April and troy was changing Andrew. Andrew decided that no would be the best time to pee. He started to pee catching troy of guard as the pee hit his chest. When Gabriella saw this she burst into fits of laughter. After glaring at Gabi, changing the babies and having a shower they decided to feed them. Andrew was fed first and was being burped by troy as Gabi fed April. When she was finished she handed April to troy. Troy put her on his shoulder to burp her. He rubbed her back gently but firm enough for her to burp. When she burped she brought up a bit of milk with it and it landed on troy's shirt. Gabriella again cracked up in laughter. Troy held April and looked her in the face "sweetheart I love you but I really don't think what just did to me was nice" April just looked on with an innocent face. Troy handed her to Gabriella and she just smiled at the baby and placed a kiss on her cheek and toes. The baby gave a toothless smile. "Good job baby. You just pulled a fast on daddy didn't' you? " the baby smiled again as if confirming what her mother just said. Troy came back out and took up Andrew of the bed. He leaned over and kissed April's head and walked out the door with Gabi following him. They sat down at the table as they were presented each with a plate of bacon, sausages, hash browns, eggs, pancakes and blueberry waffles. They started to eat when the door bell rang. Gabriella got up and went to answer the door as all the helpers were busy. When she opened the door she saw both their siblings and parents. Gabi's dad, Carlos, took April from her as everyone walked into the house after hugging Gabi and kissing the baby.


	7. AN

Guys I am going to delete this story because I am not getting enough reviews and I am very sorry to the few faithful readers

Guys I am going to delete this story because I am not getting enough reviews and I am very sorry to the few faithful readers. I am also sorry about the lack of updates but people I am not feeling the vibe. 5 reviews for this chapter or else delete. Compriendo. Tres bien


	8. Chapter 8

Hi Guys I need your help

I am looking for a story where troy and gabriella are together and he starts giving presents and other people around the school are trying to convince her that he wants something in return…like sex….PLZ HELP ME!


End file.
